Thief: The Dark Project Novelization
by Shagrat
Summary: THe novelization of Garrett's first adventures as a master thief
1. Prolgoue

Disclaimer: Thief the Dark Project is property of the late Looking Glass Studios and the actually characters are theirs as well

**Disclaimer: Thief the Dark Project is property of the late Looking Glass Studios and the characters are theirs as well. Only few characters are mine. This is the only disclaimer I'm announcing unless necessary for later chapters. **

Prologue: Keeper's Training

_The essence of balance is detachment. To embrace a cause, to grow fond or spiteful, is to lose one's balance, after which, no action can be trusted. Our burden is not for the dependent of spirit._

_-Mayar, Third Keeper_

Even at night the many streets of the massive City was still crawling with activity: guards on patrol, men and women leaving their jobs to their homes, nobles leaving banks and casinos to return to their luxurious lives, the guilty leaving the Hammerite temples from confessions with the priests. The list went on and on. One of the City's citizens was a boy of about sixteen or seventeen years old. He was rather skinny, with long and unkempt black hair and his worn-torn clothes he looked like a scarecrow. His sandals were worn so much that the soles of his feet could feel the jagged stones of the streets.

This boy was Garrett. He had no parents, no home. He kept busy to get money of course to eat though when things became dire he didn't mind stealing from the fruit stands in the market. However he tried to keep a legitimate job so the hammers wouldn't imprison him or bash his skull in with their hammers of righteousness.

Garrett's bony fist knocked on one of the finer houses of the City. Perhaps not a nobleman's house but certainly one of the upperclassmen. The door was answered by a tall and square jawed man in blue night robes. "Hello sir," Garrett said politely as his boss Geoffrey Hewitt told him many times to do when delivering messages. "I have a message for Warren Cappers." Garrett produced a scroll from a sac at his side. The man took it, "That is me young sir." Cappers tipped the boy five gold and bid him good night. Garrett sighed with sadness as he counted the five gold and ten silver pieces in his cloth purse. Probably enough for food but not enough for to stay at the Crippled Burrick Inn for the night; Garrett wondered if the Market was still open. Surely he could pick a few pockets to get a room for the night. Garrett hoped to high Heaven (if indeed Heaven existed he didn't know) that no Hammerites were on patrol.

He still saw people in the market. Several disgruntled market workers staying open to the late customers. They clearly feared the wrath of their employers' possibly losing money than the customers' anger at losing opportunities to shop late. As Garrett was making a pluck for a fat man's purse he saw a man standing in the corner. He was hooded and cloaked. What Garrett thought was strange was how people passed him by like he wasn't there.

An impish grin came to the boy's face as he figured for sure the man had something of value. He was quick and quiet enough to even take the fat man's prize no longer dangling from his belt. Garrett made the same grab for the cryptic man's own purse…

A tattooed hand grabbed Garrett's thieving hand. "That's not for you." The man said in a raspy voice. Fear flooded inside Garrett. All those years picking pockets no one ever caught him. Now though…he'd be sent to the sheriff who would imprison him or worse…sent to Cragscleft Prison under the Order of the Hammer. "P-please sir, I'm hungry. Don't tell the Hammers. I promise…"

"What's your name, boy?" the man actually now looked at Garrett. The boy could barely make out his face under the black hood. "Garrett." He managed to cough up. "You have talent lad." The man's grip was hard now hurting Garrett. Garrett kept trying to pull away but the man's grip was hard. "Let go of me, old man!" Garrett rasped harshly. "To see a Keeper is not an easy thing. Especially one who does not wish to be seen. We have a need for those as gifted as yourself. If you've grown tired of how you live, then follow me, and we will show you a different way." Garrett kept struggling to be free of this crazy man. "Leave me alone!" suddenly the Keeper let go causing Garrett to fall back. "As you wish." He started leaving. Garrett watched him leaving then turned back at the crowd with more pockets to pick. He quickly caught up with him before he vanished into the crowd.

Weather or not the Keeper knew the boy was following him Garrett couldn't tell. He still decided to speak up, "So what's your name old man?" without turning around the Keeper answered "My name's Artemus. No more questions until we reach the compound." Garrett did as he was told. He wondered where and what this compound was. He hoped they'd arrive soon as his feet were in pain.

Suddenly they arrived at some other part of the City that Garrett was unaware of before. Artemus approached one of the walls and took a rune stone out of one of his pouches in his cloak. He moved the stone around in a type of pattern. Suddenly eight runes glowed across the wall opening a secret door. Artemus waited for Garrett to enter first. It didn't take long for the lad to figure it out. Garrett was in awe when he entered the compound. The foyer was a giant library. Men and women in black cloaks were studying various tomes that all seemed to be written in weird rune like writings.

Artemus saw Garrett's interest. "Come, we must proceed. Don't worry Garrett in time you'll be learning how to read the glyphs. For now though we must get you cleaned up and on the morrow you'll start your training." Garrett kept following the Keeper to another area of the compound. It was a large white room with several chairs and electric lights hanging from above. Garrett saw the electric street lights but never saw electric lights inside.

Another cloaked man had Garrett sit in a chair while he shaved Garrett's head. Across the hall was a bathroom. "Clean yourself up Garrett. You'll also receive new clothes."

"Is it possible to get some food?" Garrett hadn't eaten most of the day. Artemus sighed, "The kitchen is closed for the night but after you bathe you can go to the kitchen and see if Amelia is there. She's often kinder to the acolytes than most of the cooking staff." Before Garrett could say another word Artemus vanished. Garrett hoped that he could be that good at stealth after the training.

He spent nearly an hour in the warm water getting off all the grit and filth that he picked up off the streets. When he was finished he found a set of dark green robes for night ware and black clothing including a cloak. He went to the kitchen which was mostly vacant with the exception of a short and plump white haired woman. "You must be Amelia." Garrett said and received a nod from her. "Is there…something leftover to eat?" Amelia fixed a plate for Garrett which had some rabbit meat, bread, and steamed vegetables. Garrett ate the meal gratefully. Even from picking pockets and stealing fruit from the market it's been a while since he had a fine cooked meal.

The next morning Garrett was woken early by a young red head girl. "Keeper Artemus wishes you to come to the training grounds Garrett." The boy nodded and quickly donned his new clothes after the girl left. Garrett met Artemus in a hallway that led to a dark room with one light source (electric) in the room. Garrett barely saw the smile from the man's face from the hood's shadow. Garrett hastily brought up his own hood. "This is where your training begins lad. One of the first and foremost important things about a Keeper is his ability to be invisible. The shadows are always our allies young Garrett."

"You'll have to excuse me but what exactly are the Keepers?" Artemus smiled, "It's interesting to see an acolyte question what he's becoming. The Keepers are an ancient order that holds responsibility for maintaining balance in life. Anytime the scales start tipping too far in one direction we come to even things out. There is still more though. We also have prophecies in our glyphs and only few can read those glyphs which you'll learn more about young Garrett. We also archive events that occur throughout the centuries which is why our library is always growing. It would be prudent if you took the time to read on some of them. Particularly the bestiaries and other studies with supernatural enemies."

"Supernatural enemies?" Garrett wondered if the Keepers were insane after all. As if reading his thoughts Artemus smiled, "You'd be surprised what's lurking in this city. Our agents have found a variety of things. In the mean time we best start your training. As I was saying about stealth it is the key to a Keeper. As you recall in the market I wasn't seen except by you which is impressive but you must learn to be invisible to the crowd Garrett. This is only the basic course. Over the years we'll keep making the stealth course more complex for you so you can be an expert in avoiding all kinds of lights. Why don't we begin young Garrett?"

Garrett found the first course simple enough as it had to deal with staying to the shadows around the light and even learned about keeping silent which was him treading slowly on a metallic surface with some carpeted areas. However even the other Keepers were impressed that Garrett took only one trial with each course. Some Keepers took a couple or even a few. Garrett was used to being light footed and of course not being seen to pick pockets. "C'mon old man I aced this course that any twelve year old could do when do I get the complex course you mentioned?" Artemus smiled, "The next course requires the knowledge of archery which you'll find out soon enough." He hastily spoke the last part seeing Garrett about to ask what archery would be of use for.

The archery course was a long field with several targets. Some further than others however several other Keeper acolytes were out training as well by other instructors. Garrett had difficulty as he was rather inept with using his muscles from the years living on the streets. His hits were always short even after holding the bow far back for a few seconds. Finally Artemus ended the lesson. "I think it's time we work on your physical structure a bit lad. Follow me."

Artemus led Garrett to a chamber in the basement of the compound. Several instruments used to exercise the muscles of different varieties were all over the room. Garrett started on a pulling machine. Artemus set the weights to a higher setting than Garrett would've liked. They spent all day working at it. By evening they ended. "We'll keep working at this tomorrow. Probably a couple more weeks than get you back on the archery course so you can move in your stealth training."

"Why is archery so important? Wait will sword play come into use too?" Artemus nodded, "Yes, you'll learn about that and of course other uses of dealing with enemies. Go to the Great Hall for some food and rest up young Garrett. We have a lot of work ahead." Garrett did just that. There was rabbit stew and mead being served which Garrett ate appreciatively and wondered how the training was going to pull off.

A couple more weeks of working out Garrett was now average size which was sufficient enough for the keepers. It took a couple of days to practice at the archery range. Soon he was getting bulls eyes at far distances. "Good, you're improving your skill with the bow. Now it's time to start moving on to your next stealth course." Garrett often looked forward to the stealth trainings but he found the archery training helpful as well.

Artemus led Garrett to a hallway that had at least six torches spread out so that barely any shadows existed. Garrett looked puzzled. "You want me to sneak to the trainer through that?" Artemus smiled. "We've found new techniques of getting passed lit torches." With that he produced several blue crystals from his cloak. They were about ten inches long. "These are water crystals Garrett. By attaching them to arrows you can put out the torches." In a couple of minutes Artemus attached the crystals to black arrows. "Give it a try. Remember to treat them like regular arrows. Angle when you feel it's necessary and hold for a good while. Don't worry about breaking the crystals because it does take some force but still be careful." Garrett was doubtful that this would work but did what he normally did while readying to fire his arrows. Taking careful aim and angling his bow appropriately he released when it was ready. To his amazement the first torch went out!

Garrett easily doused out the rest of the torches and tread softly on the marble floor to the Keeper in the next room easily sneaking up on him. A few more stealth courses occurred over the week. Some having torches mixed with electrical lights to add more challenges and of course most of the floor surfaces were marble or metal. Soon Artemus introduced a new crystal from the Keeper's arcane armory. "This is a moss arrow Garrett." The crystal was a dark green. "Shoot it onto any surface and moss patches will start spawning in the area." Garrett gave it a try on the marble corridor of his next challenge. He tried to do his best to tread on the large patches of moss that were spread in long vicinity. Garrett found his new tools useful.

Garrett was now twenty-one years old. He left his quarters for more training. He found the stealth and combat training more interesting than the tedious hieroglyphics readings. He hoped he'd learn swordsmanship soon. The past few years he just learned archery as well as bare handed combat.

His hopes were true. After breakfast he met Artemus who told him to go to the armor and get ready for sword training. Garrett received a pair of leather gloves, brown leather bracers for his forearms and a long sword. Even though it was day Garrett still kept his hood up. He was starting to get used to it and blending in with the other Keepers. He met Artemus in an arena like setting. It was a circular grassy area surrounded by a small river. Only one bridge allowed access and once both were in the arena the bridge rose.

"Before we begin I want to tell you that while some attacks are powerful they are also the slowest. You must be quick. Swing from your elbows more than your shoulders and even thrust towards your enemy instead of stabbing. Give a few practice swings before we begin." Garrett spent a while swinging. He had a hard time doing the quicker ones as he felt they were weaker but he learned that speed was better than strength at times. "Are you ready to being young Garrett?"

"Are you old man?" Artemus smiled at Garrett's arrogance. The two started the combat. Artemus began teaching Garrett tricks such as while parrying an attack to break the opponent's footing such as when he tripped Garrett several times. "You must use these tricks if you want to win the fight young Garrett." Artemus was good at watching his footing even though Garrett kept trying to break it. Eventually Garrett managed to do so however holding his sword at Artemus' throat keeping his feet at a safe distance so he couldn't be tripped. "Very good Garrett at your first sword fight. Remember it won't always be this easy but you'll keep learning." They fought on more; Artemus kept making things more complicated.

Several more years passed of Garrett's training. Garrett was the best of the acolytes in all manners especially stealth. However this night was a final test for the Keeper acolyte. "What kind of test?" Garrett asked when Artemus brought Garrett to another course. "Now the time has come young Garrett. This is all the courses you learned. This will be your ultimate test. If you can make it through and find the Keeper ring you passed the test. Use your skills as you see fit but remember that as a Keeper it is best if you weren't seen. Also I have something else for you." Artemus handed what seemed to be a black club of some sort. "It's a blackjack which is useful in rendering your enemies unconscious. Begin when you're ready but going down those stairs. That's where your challenge begins." With that the Keeper left.

Garrett descended to his challenge. The empty doorway led to a torch lit corridor with stone floor. Studying he found an armored guard at the far end. Not wanting to alert the guard Garrett slowly crept through the corridor. He took time to hide in the few shaded areas behind pillars. Taking out his blackjack he made ready to ambush the guard. He slowly crept onto him and hit him on the head. The guard fell like a sack of potatoes. He even searched the guard and found some gold. Garrett grinned, "Artemus never said I couldn't take any valuables I find off of an opponent." He quickly hid the body in the shadows.

Proceeding on he came to a room with on electric lamp in the center allowing plenty of shadows around. The room had two hallways going in opposite directions like a T section. Garrett hid behind some crates in one corner of the room. With the patience of a snake he waited for any guard patrols. He finally saw a pair of guards passing by. He stealthily followed the one going to the right hallway. Several doors were on either side. Garrett entered the first one to his right. Inside was a vacant bedroom. However he found a chest with some gold coins which he greedily took.

After searching the other rooms in the hallway and stealing more valuables and avoiding the guards he still didn't find his objective. He took stealthy discretion to avoid the guards as he knew he had to search the other hallway.

The left hallway led to another opening. At the hallway's end was an abyss with an island in the center. The only access was several ropes dangling from the high ceiling. Remembering his rope training he leapt onto the first rope. After getting a good swing he grabbed the next when he was close enough. After some more momentum he managed to land on the island. In the center was a pedestal with two golden candles and the ring in between. He took the candle holders throwing away the candles and took his main prize to complete the course. He swung back to the hallway. When he was swinging the guard came to the doorway right when Garrett was swinging into it. He kicked the guard sending him flying back several feet unconscious. Garrett ran back to the exit. On his way back up Garrett grinned at the loot he managed to steal. _I could put these skills to other uses._ Garrett thought.

Garrett met with three of the Keepers: Artemus, Xavier, and Orlando. They were the inner circle of the Keepers. Xavier spoke, "You're now a member of the order young Garrett. We will summon you for prophecies to be read and other events. It is important to understand what you devote yourself to as a Keeper."

"So I take it that there's no resignation?"

"Several have left the order. Mostly out of sentiment. Ah, such follies cause people to give up their talents."

Several months after the training Garrett was indeed being summoned to various prophecies and the like by the Keepers but the man was now growing restless and irritated as of late. "I don't understand why I must remain in this compound! Several other Keepers leave on missions and I'm better than them and you know it Artemus!" the elder Keeper sighed, "You mustn't give yourself to rage Garrett. It is a greater folly that Keepers mustn't descend to. You're also a risk to allow on the City."

"What kind of risk Artemus?" Garrett snapped. "You're a thief. You've stolen valuables from this compound and that's what you desire now I can tell by your greed. You…"

"That's enough!" Garrett yelled, "I don't need any of you! Your damn prophecies and babblings are just crap! I don't need this anymore! I have the tools I need! Take this as my resignation!" Garrett threw his ring at Artemus. It landed by the Keeper's feet. Artemus sighed as he saw the greatest acolyte storm out of the compound.


	2. Chapter 1 Lord Bafford

Chapter 1 Bafford's Mansion

Chapter 1 Bafford's Mansion

_The most promising acolyte left us, not out of the lesser folly of sentiment, but the greater folly of anger. His heart was clouded, and his balance was lost, but his abilities were unmatched. Even then, we knew to watch him most carefully._

_-Keeper Annals_

There was a knock on Garrett's apartment door. "Garrett, open up it's Cutty." Garrett took out a dagger and opened the door. He quickly pulled in the fat man and closed his door. The fat man wasn't surprised by this at all. After the couple of months working with the master thief he was used to it. "Sit down why don't you Cutty?" Garrett asked in his mocking polite voice. He poured a glass of ale for Cutty. Cutty only could do business with some liquor he once told Garrett. The master thief couldn't figure out why but he noted that Cutty seemed nerve wrecked talking about thievery so perhaps that was the reason.

Garrett sheathed his dagger and sat down in front of Cutty. The pudgy man took a sip of his liquor and put several rolled up parchments on the table. "So Garrett I assume you're looking for some good cash?" Garrett took an apple from the bowl in the table's center, "Well Cutty this time I'm looking for some rusted relics. You see I'm starting a collection." Cutty chuckled at the sarcasm. "It's a pretty simple job my sneaky friend. There's a noble named Lord Bafford who is going to be out of town in a day or so and he has a nice scepter that I'd like. I got the lay out for you right here." He handed Garrett a map of the manor. Garrett studied it well. "Good lay out indeed Cutty." Setting the map flat on the table the two began discussing things. "This is the front gate that is usually well guarded."

"Didn't think the front entrance was that well looked for." Cutty ignored Garrett's sarcasm. "This is a side entrance that'll take you to the basement. I mean it takes you to the sewage entrance but it'll lead to Bafford's basement. Several guard patrols obviously throughout the manor but I'm sure a man of your…skills can avoid these easily."

"You got that right Cutty. I'll keep making sure when Bafford leaves out of town then it'll be no problem taking care of the scepter. What kind of payment are we talking here Cutty?"

"I'll give you five thousand for the scepter." Garrett shrugged, "That sounds like a fair deal." The two shook hands. Leaving the map and other details behind Cutty headed back for his own house. Cutty knew that scepter was as good as his with Garrett going after it. Cutty hired several independent thieves such as Garrett to pawn off valuable items. Of course very few independent thieves existed, those damn Wardens and their guilds with their cuts. Cutty was nearly out of business. If it wasn't for Garrett he probably would be as now most thieves were under the Wardens' authority so they wouldn't risk imprisonment from the sheriff. Of course he feared the Hammerites more than the sheriff. The stupid Sheriff Robertson was just a pansy. The man was always carrying talismans to protect himself from haunts at night he wouldn't last two minutes against a criminal, not even Garrett who though was a master thief wasn't a killer so Cutty knew and Cutty respected that.

Lord Bafford was in a jolly mood. It was such a beautiful day he decided. He was packing several leather bags of his clothes and jewelry while a servant girl Sarah was taking them down to his coach as he was going to Shalebridge for a week. Lord Bafford was humming a merry tune as he was on his last suitcase. "Milord Bafford." Said Captain Markus West in his usual paranoid-worried tone, "Are you sure that we should be going on this trip? I mean a holiday is nice an' all but it's still…"

"Oh c'mon now there Cap'n West things will be alright. Just because you'll be away for a few days doesn't mean that things will go wrong." The armored man cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me for saying sir but since I've been in charge of security here not one thief's got away with anything and I mean nothing! Those taffers got cut up pretty good sir."

"That is true Cap'n West. You did make sure that any taffers got their justice as they deserved. But in all seriousness though I would like this trip. Besides the nice relaxation of a holiday I also would like to make some good business with Lord Taylor. I hear he's got some paintings up for sale and with my skills of….negotiations I think I can get those paintings cheaper than their actual worth." The fat man chuckled, "It'll be marvelous! So c'mon don't be a spoilsport Cap'n West!" the captain sighed realized he was defeated, "Very well sir. But I'll see to it that the guard's doubled up." Lord Bafford waved his hand, "Of course do so what you believe is necessary but just so you know we'll be leaving soon so you be ready Cap'n." Captain West left while his master was singing.

Captain West was in charge of Bafford's security for at least twenty years. The man started as a soldier for the Baron and soon became a paladin in the army and received promotions quickly. Not only was he effective with several weapons but he was intelligent, thoughtful, loyal, and a team player. Captain West was discharged earlier for his acts of bravery. Soon he got a job for Lord Bafford by being in charge of the night shifts at the manor. But soon enough he was promoted to being in charge of the manor's security.

Captain West always considered what he did honorable. He tried his best to do so. He dealt with prowlers like he did the enemies on the battlefield: quickly and efficiently. While he hired most of the guards (some were hired by Bafford personally as either favors or other means for someone that Bafford wanted favors from) though Captain West wanted to fire some of those as they clearly weren't that sufficient at their jobs but would give a half assed job. He knew that however there was one other officer in the manor that he trusted as this officer was just as much like Captain West in his work.

In the barracks Sergeant Tim Wyvern ate his lunch in silence. He could've eaten with the others in the Mess Hall but he wanted peace. He had work to do on his lunch break which he wanted to get done. Several parchments lay before him on the table near his plate and mug. He had to do his weekly reports on his units. He was in charge of the day shift from the eighth hour until the eighteenth hour in which Sergeant Henry took over.

Sergeant Wyvern took a bite of his roasted rabbit as he started checking off the names of his men. Some he checked for Clear and the others he checked for Investigate. Of course then he had the tedious paper work for reporting why he needed them under investigation. He started off with Officer Vega when his captain entered the barracks. The sergeant saluted until Captain West told him to ease. "Sergeant Wyvern I'm giving you hard responsibility."

"What do you need for me to do sir?"

"As you're aware of our master is leaving for Shalebridge and I will be going with as his body guard. I'll need someone in charge of security. Someone I can trust. Someone who is like me with their job and so I place the burden on your shoulders to watch over the manor while I'm away." Sergeant Wyvern gulped, "Y-you want me in charge sir?" the captain nodded, "Yes I do sergeant. Will you accept this?" the sergeant nodded fast that he looked like a child's bobbing headed doll. "I will sir. I won't let you down sir!" Captain West padded him on the back. "That's the spirit man! The lord and I shall leave sometime today hopefully before eventide hits us. Also sergeant don't worry about your paper work that can wait since you have other priorities as of now." The captain left.

Sergeant Wyvern knew that he'd need another sergeant. Looking over his list of men he needed to decide who to promote. After a few minutes he decided that Officer Vega seemed like a good choice. He went off to alert the man.

Lord Bafford left sometime past noon to Captain West's pleasure. He had of course checked out with Sergeant Wyvern's decision about Choosing Vega to take charge and he too approved of the man as Vega was willing to put himself on the line, took care with his work and even didn't care of how much overtime he put in. He still asked Wyvern to keep both eyes on Vega.

"So you see Officer Vega that a sergeant's position isn't just paper work but even taking on the patrols yourself are useful to show the men that no matter how high in rank you are you aren't too high to do the grunt work." Sergeant Wyvern was taking Vega around the manor and explaining the things necessary to know for his temporary sergeant position. While Vega wasn't a war hero he was on the City Watch and was a good guard. Lord Bafford chose him as Vega was a nephew of Lord Hector Vega near Eastport and as Lord Vega controlled some of the best merchant ships in the City Bafford figured it'd be good to offer the man's nephew better position and weekly salary than perhaps Lord Vega would kindly help Lord Bafford with some shipments. Whenever he thought of the returned favors he was owed the chunky man would giggle while rubbing his hands out of greed. The floor that Wyvern showed Vega was the "throne room" at the top of the manor.

"This is where his lordship spends most of his time. In case of an emergency use either of those gongs." He showed him the entrance way with a gong on either side of the entrance way. "When that sounds you'll get any of the guards on duty outside of the room."

Dusk was creeping on the steam powered metropolis. Dusk was the time for thieves to go to work. Garrett was sitting near the entrance to Lord Bafford's manor in the Old Quarter. He knew the time was ripe for burglary. The captain gone as a personal body guard making the job easier. He hoped he wouldn't get trouble from Lord Bafford's boss the Warden Ramirez as he knew the fat warden was already sending him threats to join up with him but Garrett didn't want to have to give a share to that man or his cronies. He didn't see any point in waiting. Time to start the job.

Garrett saw the main gateway open to the manor. Four armed guards stood by the front entrance. He heard some conversation between two of them about going to the bear pits. Taking the back way he found a sewer grating. From what he and Cutty talked about the basement was near the sewers. "Cutty better offer a good sum for that scepter." Garrett groaned as he opened the grating and got a whiff of the rotting sewage scent. Descending the ladder he fell into the green water and swam toward what was likely the lord's home. It didn't take long to find the entrance to the basement. Near the shore he saw a large white spider. Readying his sword he cut the bugger in half before it could leap onto his head. Garrett just sheathed his sword without a second thought of the arachnid.

He was now worrying about the guards of the house hold as he now had to make his way to where Lord Bafford kept the scepter. Garrett figured that like of the other nobles he kept his treasure close to his heart and far from his servants on the top floor. The master thief wasn't surprised to see no guards in the basement levels near the sewer as few would get in that way anyway. In the wine cellar he kept to the shadows and kept his ears peeled as he knew he'd start to hear something.

Sure enough he heard heavy footfalls from probably guards. He hid with patience until it was safe to leave his current area. Getting upstairs wasn't hard at all.

Sergeant Wyvern was about to leave for the night. It was a long day preparing everything and he was tired. "Hey Wallace get me Vega." Soon the officer returned with Vega who saluted, "You asked for me sir?" Wyvern nodded, "I want you to make absolutely certain that things are secure on the top floor. The master wouldn't be happy if his scepter was stolen in the night. So make sure that the guards are on their toes up there."

"It won't be a problem sir." With that Vega was dismissed and Wyvern left the manor. Vega quickly did as his master commanded going up and checking the guard. So far things looked good, "Listen if something _should _go amiss than ring that gong. We don't want to take any chances of things going bad." The guard outside the "throne room" saluted. After Vega left he rolled his eyes, "That stupid taffer thinks he's a big man now just 'cause Cap'n Wyvern gives him a sergeant's position for a while. Oh, look at me I'm a sergeant I'm all high and mighty. Ha ha!"

As Garrett was coming down the corridor on the first floor he realized a guard was approaching his direction. Garrett cursed and quickly backed up to find a safe hiding place. Unfortunately there wasn't much time so he quickly just leaned as close to the wall as best he could. Garrett tried to keep calm as the man walked closer and closer. When he walked past him without notice Garrett still didn't sigh in relief otherwise he'd be caught. He waited for what seemed like a lifetime but Garrett knew that patience was essential for the business of a thief. Finally he thought it was safe as he turned the corner…

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing here you…?" before the guard could finish Garrett decked the man hard in his unarmored face. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. He quickly hid the body in one of the dark rooms near from where he came from. Once he made sure the body was well hid he proceeded onward to fine that scepter.

Meanwhile a few miles away from Old Quarter underground in the Bonehoard Felix and his small band of grave robbers were slashing through several undead. Hordes of zombies were coming for them. Felix couldn't believe the horrible and horrifying fate that he and his party ran into. First traveling through several tunnels occupied by burricks was bad enough but now that he was close to claiming his prize he faced the undead and in great numbers at that! Several of the heads of the undead were flying off from the swords but the damned things kept getting closer! Felix watched in horror as Brawler was now being mauled by one of the zombies and soon several other zombies were in on the frenzy chewing away Brawler's flesh. The poor man howled in horrified agony. One of the members Jasper grabbed Felix, "Screw this business Felix! Let's just get the hell out of here!" Felix slapped the man, "Never grab me again nor tell me what to do you bastard! We're finding that horn! It's what we bloody came for you taffer!" The man held up his hands, "Look around you Felix! How many more do you want to lose till we get that damn horn! We lost Gaffer near the entrance, than Terrance in the burrick tunnels, than of course Toby got lost and probably that poor taffer's dead too. Now Brawler's being turned into zombie meat; I ain't staying to become the next meal Felix so good luck finding that horn! Hope you rot in hell with it!" Jasper started to leave when suddenly a skeletal warrior dressed in red clothing with white on the breast plate and a gold hammer in the center came at him. "Oh crap!" the undead Hammerite warrior was too much for Jasper. Somehow it wielded its war hammer with such agility and speed that was impossible for any human.

"Go back to whatever devil spawned you!" Jasper tried fighting back even with his left arm shattered and his right leg was bruised up from the hammer. Jasper's swordsman skills were exceptional and he managed to get a few parries that saved his life but his slashes were of no avail on the undead creature. As he was about to decapitate the hammer haunt a zombie wrapped its arms around Jasper from behind it bit into his right shoulder and bits of his neck. Blood spewed out as the thief screamed in pain. Using what energy left he could muster he grabbed the ghoul and flipped him over at his feet and was about to stab it when the hammer haunt smashed in Jasper's skull with his hammer.

Felix brought his sword down on a zombie's head as it came for him. Black blood and decayed brain oozed out as the decaying fleshy skull split open. Finally with enough space to run through Felix along with Sara, Ripper, Mark, Drake and Lawrence ran for it. They were all exhausted. Felix saw the foot that led to the upper levels of the tombs. "Fifty platinum says the horn's up there." The others weren't so interested anymore. Mark a very tall but somewhat broad man with a scarred face kicked the wall, "I agree with what poor Jasper said a minute ago. Screw that horn and let's just leave!" Felix cursed him, "We've come this far! We've got to proceed onward! If we just leave now then all the other's deaths will have been for naught! Let's finish this! C'mon!" Sara turned to Felix, "I don't think the ghosts of the others are going to rejoice in whatever realm they're in just because we're indulging your obsession! Forget that damned horn and let's leave!" Felix growled his fury, "You too! Sara how could you! You've never shown fear of the dead!"

"Maybe that's before a horde of them came and made half of our party into entrees! I'm with Mark I say we leave! Drake, Lawrence where do you guys stand?" Drake sighed, "I ain't leaving when we're close so I'm staying!" Lawrence looked around. "I saw how Brawler died…and…Jasper too. I'm going to get out too." Felix nodded, "Whoever wants to leave may do so but I am going for that horn so good bye!" Felix and Drake made their way to the upper tombs thinking it might be up there. Sara, Lawrence and Mark headed back out. Passing by they saw the damage of Jasper. Sara lost her lunch while Lawrence began crying hysterically. Mark put his had on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Mark knew that Jasper and Sara were siblings. The young red haired girl sobbed into Mark. Mark comforted her. Lawrence soon went from crying to laughing hysterically.

The now insane thief received a blow to the head by the hammer haunt. Mark and Sara readied themselves for the attack. Meanwhile Felix and Drake made their way near the top now about a hundred feet above. "I wonder if we'll see more of the undead." Drake wondered to his leader, "It's unlikely or we would…" suddenly skeletal and decaying corpses began to start prying out of their tombs and coffins. Drake was unfortunate to be near several coffins against a wall near the inner section. Several zombies grabbed him and began eating him. Their teeth sunk into him and their claws tore off his flesh and some even started digging into him ripping out his innards. Felix was sickened by the sight and starting backing away from the new horde. Unfortunately for him he didn't look where he was going and his feet slipped over the edge and he soon hit the bottom of the catacombs.

Garrett proceeded through some darkened hallways until he came to a door that opened to a marble floor. The thief sighed, "This is a thief's nightmare." Garrett had several earth crystals which he used to get the next door but discreetly looked to make sure that no guards were outside. He was also angry that if any passed by they might go on alert as to why suddenly patches of moss were now on the marble floor. Knowing there was nothing to do about it he just preceded.

Garrett now accumulated five hundred worth in loot and that was without the scepter. He also decided to do some spying when he found books or parchments but most of it was boring. Some was correspondence to Warden Ramirez which seemed to talk about some woman named Viktoria. Apparently she was a new face in the Underground world of thievery. Garrett never heard of her and didn't care too much about it. Unless she paid well for thieving jobs.

After more traveling and occasionally hiding from a patrol Garrett finally came near to the entrance of the "throne room". One guard standing outside the door; Garrett scoffed, "Either they have some alarm system or Lord Bafford's just as stupid as he is fat."

Officer Crane stood bored outside of the "throne room". It's been several hours and nothing happened not that he expected anything to happen. But his feet were getting tired and he started to hear the groaning of his stomach. Suddenly his world went white. "Hey! I can't see! Nobody better be taffing around!" when it cleared up he saw a cloaked figure with black gloved fist coming into his face and then his world went black. Garrett saw that next to the unconscious guard were gongs. He was glad that they didn't get wrung. Using a key he picked off of one of the guards he entered the large chamber. "A throne room? How pretentious could you get?" Garrett sneered at the thought of the fat man sitting in the large chair being waited on hand and foot. Despite the throne room Garrett knew that Lord Bafford was in a lower level circle of the nobility. Warden Ramirez was his boss after all so he knew that Bafford was clearly lower in level than a worm in the mud.

After some brief searching he found the precious scepter. After tucking it under his cloak he knew it was time to bale. Before he did he smirked to himself as he grabbed the unconscious guard outside and placed him in the "throne". He thought he'd have some fun with this burglary.

When he was leaving the area to the "throne room" he found himself facing yet another guard. "Alright you taffer you just freeze right there, yep right there before I stick you…" Garrett took out a small vial that he usually kept hidden under his fingerless leather gloves. Smashing it on the marble floor caused white and gray vapor to rise over Garrett and the guard. The guard felt a hard punch in his face and went down hard. After a short black out the guard saw the vapor dispersed into the air. He felt his heart leap in his throat when he couldn't find a trace of the cloaked figure. "Now where the hell did he go?" another thing that frightened him was that his sword was gone too! "Eek!" he nearly had a spasm, "That was no man no, no! That was a demon! A demon!" Garrett nearly laughed seeing the guard go insane.

He waited patiently until the terrorized guard was gone and snuck onward to get out of the manor. Garrett was pleased and a little surprised that he didn't run into trouble on the way out. He half expected the scared guard to be telling everyone about the "demon" he encountered. Garrett didn't complain however and once he was safely out of the manor he headed to Cutty's place to get paid.

It was a couple of hours until Garrett would arrive. Cutty was busy looking over various sketches of the Bonehoard that Felix gave him. Cutty heard his front door bang open. Running into the office were at least ten armed Hammerites. Cutty felt the warm and wet feeling of urine in his trousers. One of the hammer brothers held up a piece of parchment, "Cutty thou art under arrest under the Order of the Hammer. Should thou resist than we will crush thee under our hammers." The fat man knew he had nothing to do so he gave himself up. He saw the hammers take the Bonehoard map and other papers on the desk.


End file.
